Recuerdos de un mundo mejor
by Elenear28
Summary: A veces, creo que resultaría mejor morir, pero entonces me recuerdo quien soy: Johanna Mason, Vencedora de los 71 Juegos del Hambre y sobreviviente del Tercer Vasallaje. No pudieron conmigo entonces y no podrán ahora. Minireto del mes de agosto Foro "El diente de león", Johanna Mason


**Disclaimer: Johanna, Katniss, Peeta y todos los demás son producto de la mente magistral de Suzanne Collins. Las ideas adicionales son mías.**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto del mes de agosto del foro "El diente de león". Personaje Johanna Mason.**

* * *

 **Recuerdos de un mundo mejor**

Cuando la primera cubeta me empapa el rostro, el cabello y la ropa, intento imaginar que estoy en el bosque, esperando a que la lluvia amaine mientras me refugio bajo la copa de un árbol.

No funciona, por supuesto, porque inmediatamente después siento como las pequeñas ventosas son adheridas a mi piel. En los brazos, en el pecho, bajo el hueco de mi cuello… Me estremezco, a pesar de que ni siquiera he escuchado el zumbido que anuncia el principio de la descarga. Un grito en la celda vecina hace que apriete los dientes. Eso le recuerda a mi carcelero que debe colocarme el protector bucal antes de que me destroce los dientes. Noto la lengua, seca como un pedazo de lija, pegada al paladar. Intento tragar, pero resulta inútil. El pánico ha convertido cada terminal nerviosa en un bloque inamovible.

—Hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho, Mason— dice él mientras me sujeta la barbilla con sus dedos encallecidos.

"Púdrete", intento decirle, pero el aparato en mi boca me lo impide.

Él tira de mi cabello, enrollando los mechones, cada vez más cortos, en sus dedos y luego, con su mano libre, me da una bofetada. Afuera, los gritos de Peeta hacen eco. Ya ni siquiera se molestan en hacernos preguntas. Nos torturan por el placer que les causa. Lo hacen para que, eventualmente, cuando capturen a su Sinsajo, tengan un material casi interminable de imágenes con las cuales torturarla.

Sé que por eso visitan a Peeta a diario. En la Arena, con los charlajos, ella les dió el arma que necesitaban. La han visto llorar, gritar y casi desear la muerte al ser testigo, de alguna forma, del sufrimiento de sus seres queridos.

Katniss no le hace ningún favor a Peeta amándolo en la extraña manera en que lo hace, del mismo modo en que el amor de Finnick y Annie resulta casi inútil. La única ventaja con la que cuenta ella es que su cabeza está demasiado atormentada como para requerir tortura adicional. Peeta no tiene tanta suerte, así que recibe visitas diarias, igual que yo. No tienen a nadie para hacerme daño a mí, por eso usan mi cuerpo a su antojo.

—Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos, Mason— dice él antes de girar el interruptor y escucho el zumbido del aparato cuando libera la corriente que hace que mi cuerpo se sacuda.

No existen palabras para describir el dolor.

El crecer con un hacha prácticamente junto a tu biberón hace que te acostumbres a los cortes, las ampollas y el dolor en las articulaciones por el constante movimiento de tu cuerpo. Es una vida complicada y algo dolorosa, pero no resulta comparable a la sensación de que tus huesos, tus músculos y tus entrañas se desintegren lentamente. Aprieto los dientes sobre el protector, tratando de reprimir un grito, pero como todas las veces anteriores, acabo dándome por vencida.

Los sonidos que brotan de mi garganta ya ni siquiera resultan humanos.

"Piensa en un lugar mejor", me ordeno. Pero cada vez que lo intento, el dolor interviene, manchando el recuerdo. Al final, decido dejar de lado los recuerdos de momentos para pensar en cosas más sencillas: la sensación de las agujas de pino bajo los pies descalzos, el aroma del bosque, masticar un pedazo de corteza cuando olvidaba la comida en casa.

La potencia aumenta, mi columna traza una curva imposible sobre la silla de madera y mis dedos se estiran en un espasmo terriblemente doloroso. La postura es complicada, puedo sentir mis músculos estirándose hasta límites imposibles, como bandas de hule a punto de reventarse. Entonces el dolor cesa y mi cuerpo cae laxo hacia adelante.

—Ah, ah, ah— murmura el hombre y puedo imaginarlo agitando un dedo—. Tal parece que has vuelto a tener uno de tus accidentes.

No tengo energías para prestarle atención, pero conforme el bienvenido entumecimiento empieza a abandonar mi cuerpo, el aroma llega a mi nariz y entiendo a qué se refiere: he ensuciado mis pantalones.

Ni siquiera me siento avergonzada. La vergüenza es una sensación demasiado humana para mí.

—Supongo que tendré que dejarte sin comer hoy también— dice con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se agacha y empieza a retirar las correas que rodean mis antebrazos. Ni siquiera toma la precaución de llamar a otro guardia para que me vigile. Puede que hace un par de semanas, cuando aún era yo misma, pudiera hacer algo: morderlo, arañarlo, arrancarle algún apéndice como la nariz o una oreja. Ahora estoy demasiado desgastada como para poder hacer otra cosa más que suspirar agradecida cuando él suelta las sujeciones que rodean mi pecho para mantenerme pegada a la silla.

Me deslizo hacia abajo y cierro los ojos cuando mi cuerpo cae al suelo. Hay dolor en tantos lugares que ni siquiera siento el golpe de mis rodillas o el escozor cuando mi mejilla se desliza contra el frío granito.

—Esto no da para mucho más— dice tomando un mechón de cabello—. Tal vez mañana lo cortemos de nuevo— dice riéndose.

Lo escucho retirar la silla y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Suelto un suspiro aliviado. Intento hacerme un ovillo, acurrucarme de alguna manera, pero mi cuerpo aún no responde.

Cierro los ojos y me permito imaginar: la luz colándose entre las ramas, el aroma cargado en el interior del bosque, ahí donde las hojas que han caído empiezan a descomponerse; el crujido de las ramas bajo la suela de mis botas, el roce de la corteza contra mis dedos, el golpeteo constante del hacha, el silbido del aire al ser cortado por la fina hoja… Recuerdos de un mundo mejor.

A veces, creo que resultaría mejor morir, pero entonces me recuerdo quien soy: Johanna Mason, Vencedora de los 71° Juegos del Hambre y sobreviviente del Tercer Vasallaje. No pudieron conmigo entonces y no podrán ahora.

—Date prisa, maldito Sinsajo— mascullo entre dientes mientras tiro torpemente de uno de mis brazos para ponerme de costado—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde— murmuro mientras contemplo en silencio la pared que une mi celda con la de Peeta.

* * *

 **Johanna es y siempre será un reto. Espero haberle hecho justicia. Desde que vi que este era el personaje, esta idea estuvo zumbando en mi cabeza.**

 **Por cierto, YA SOY LICENCIADA! Una felicitación para mi! :D**


End file.
